First Time for Everything
by Butterfly Bandage
Summary: Carlos gets a date, but he's freaking out because he doesn't have much experience. James decides to teach him how to kiss. Oneshot. Written for btr kink on LJ.


**A/N: **Spamming you all with yet another Jarlos. It's like I can't help myself. Written for the Big Time Rush kink meme over on LJ. Yeah, next time it'll be a lot more raunchy. I fail like that.

Prompt: _Carlos gets a date but he's freaking out b/c he doesn't have much experience. James decides to teach him how to kiss...It's up to anon if it goes further and if Carlos decides he doesn't need a date, he'd rather have James._

**Disclaimer: **_Ha! _I wish.

**-**

**First Time For Everything**

**-**

James is brushing his hair when Carlos comes bursting into their room in a fit of hurricane-like fury, his face bright red. James jumps a foot, shrieks "DUDE!" and nearly snaps his lucky comb in half from the force of his fingers clenching in terror.

"You've gotta help me!" Carlos looks frantic, and very clearly does not care that he nearly gave his roommate a heart attack. "You know that singer Amanda in apartment 3K?"

"Um. Yes."

"_She asked me out on a date._" Carlos says the words like he seriously cannot believe he's saying them, and frankly, neither can James. He stares.

"Someone asked _you_ out on a _date_?" And a girl, at that.

Carlos nods his head hard enough to give himself whiplash. "At seven."

James pauses, waits for the punchline, and when it decidedly does not come, he plows on.

"And you need help… why?"

"Because Amanda is pretty and nice and kind of hot and _I don't know what I'm doing._"

James makes a face. "In terms of _what_?"

"Kissing!" Carlos flails wildly, and James takes a moment to fully process that before he's keeled over on his bed, laughing hysterically and clutching at his stomach. Carlos stands there, taking it until James is able to breathe again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, James manages to get out, "And what am I supposed to do?"

Carlos shrugs pathetically. "I don't know, teach me?"

James stops laughing.

Carlos blinks, and then smiles awkwardly, snapping his fingers and pointing.

"Oh hey, wow! I'll take stupid responses to questions for 500!"

James makes another face. "Dude, what's that supposed to mean? I can teach you how to kiss, I mean, it'll be awkward as hell, but, I don't—" He pouts a little when Carlos starts shaking his head. "What?"

"Dude, I don't want to kiss you, no offense."

"Then pretend I'm a girl?"

Carlos snorts. "Easy enough."

"Bitch, get on this bed before I decide not to help you."

Carlos obliges and drops himself onto James' bed, and it's actually really adorable the way Carlos sort of bunches his shoulders together like he has no self confidence whatsoever, because James knows him by now and it's the exact opposite. In fact, that's the reason it's cute.

"Okay," James says after a moment, "the first thing to know is that you always let the girl choose if she wants to kiss or not. Don't go diving in, that's just ridiculous."

"Like kissing a guy?"

"Awesome, Carlos, way to get the job done." James feels the need to be snarky back. "Of course, in this relationship you're totally the girl—"

"I'm sorry? I'm not the one wearing _guyliner._"

"But you are the one learning how to kiss from _another guy,_" James points out smoothly, and Carlos glowers.

"Touché. I don't feel like kissing you now, jerk."

"Alright," James shrugs. "And when Amanda totally decides that she's not going out with a dude who can't kiss—"

"Oh for God's sakes." And like that Carlos is on top of him, lips locked and eyes shut tight. James has to blink a few times. It's not a real, solid kiss, he decides. It's just a press of lips on lips, no action going on. It's not bad for Carlos' first shot at it, but it could still be a whole lot better. He reaches up and taps on both shoulders with his fingertips. Immediately Carlos draws back, tanned skin flushed pink, but he looks defiant nonetheless.

"Don't jump the girl," James reprimands.

To his surprise, Carlos lets a little smirk work its way onto his face.

"Well, you _did _call me the girl in this little relationship, here, so."

"Oh, well, in that case," James replies, and pushes hard on Carlos' chest. With a yelp the smaller boy goes tumbling off the bed and onto the floor, and James pounces, pinning his wrists down and getting right up in his face. "Girl bottoms."

He expected snark or something. Instead he gets Carlos going very quiet and staring up at him with a very odd expression on his face. James blinks, recovers.

"Lesson two?"

"Um. Sure."

"'Kay." James nods a little and smirks. "Romantic kisses. They're totally important, different from making out. Do you need a demonstration?"

Carlos' voice is high as he answers, clearly trying to sound nonchalant. "Sure."

James presses his face closer and presses his lips gently to the side of Carlos' nose, brushing their noses together. Carlos' eyes flutter closed when James runs his lips gently down the side of his cheek before kissing him softly on the lips again. His head is cocked at just the perfect angle—they don't bump noses, the position doesn't feel awkward at all. Carlos kisses him back, carefully, almost guarded, and James almost sighs.

"You can't kiss someone carefully," he murmurs against Carlos' lips.

Carlos laughs a little breathlessly.

"Sorry."

When James dips back down, kissing him again, Carlos returns the motion, kisses him back with more fervency than before. James lets go of his wrists to cup his face gently, and Carlos makes a soft noise into his mouth. Oh shit. James can feel his pants tightening at that noise, but it's not because of _Carlos. _He's sixteen years old; kissing someone like this is definitely going to have an effect on him.

Whatever, might as well make the most of it.

James runs his tongue along Carlos' bottom lip a little cautiously. Carlos pauses for a moment and James has to mutter again.

"Lesson three, making out."

Carlos breathes in deeply.

"Alright."

The next time James does it, Carlos parts his lips for him, and James dips his tongue in carefully. He doesn't want to freak out the smaller teen, and he's ready to jump up at any second, but Carlos lets him, resting the pads of his fingers lightly on the tops of James' hands, still framing his face. James deepens it a little more, still careful until he feels Carlos pressing back against his tongue with his own, and like that everything seems to change.

James lets go of Carlos' face to brace himself on the floor, kissing harder and a bit more passionately then he usually would imagine himself doing, and Carlos lifts himself up a little on his elbows, pressing harder into James' lips like he can't get enough of the motion, of the taste, the feeling.

A growl works its way out of James' mouth as he pulls back minutely to start the kiss over, like he wants to experience it over again. Carlos clearly approves, because he follows the motion by hooking his fingers into the belt loops of James' jeans, pulling him closer until James is practically lying on top of him on the floor.

James can't help but admit that it's probably the most intimate thing he's ever done in his life.

Unfortunately, human beings need to breathe, and James has to pull away to suck in a deep breath, feeling the blush tinting his cheeks. Damn.

Carlos squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again, staring up at James with his lips parted in an almost bewildered manner. They're a little swollen.

James clears his throat.

"Your date was at seven, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos' voice is scratchy.

"It's six forty-two." James gets up slowly, brushes himself off even though there's nothing to brush off, and helps Carlos to his feet. "You should get ready."

"Um. Right. Yeah." Carlos scratches the back of his head. "Right, well, uh, thanks for the lessons."

"You're welcome."

Officially one of the most awkward conversations of his life, James decides.

-

James is fooling around on his phone. It's around seven fifteen, and he's busying himself with not thinking about the lucky bitch that gets to kiss Carlos tonight. Damnit. He prods furiously at the buttons until the stupid L-block fits snugly in with the square and the line.

The door slams shut.

Carlos comes walking in just then, and James blinks.

"I thought you had a date," he says in confusion.

Carlos plops down next to him on the couch.

"Wasn't ready yet," he replies evenly, and boy is that grin cocky. "I think I need a few more lessons?"

James smirks.

-

_fin_


End file.
